Roller Rink
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Isabelle forces everybody to go to the couples night at a roller rink.  But, Magnus can't skate!  Malec fluff. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: Hey y'all! Okay, so this is a fluffy piece, because who doesn't love them some malec fluff? It's set sometime after CoG, but no impending doom of CoFA, and Alec and Mags didn't leave on a romantic vacation yet.**

"Come on, fellas! Grab a lady...or grab another fella if that's the way the good lord made ya! It's COUPLES NIGHT!" The energetic blonde woman on the stage in the middle of the roller rink said enthusiastically into a sparkly microphone.

"Why are we here again?" Magnus Bane sighed, "I _hate_ this place."

Alec Lightwood reached over his complaining boyfriend to grab another piece of pizza. He shrugged, then swallowed, "I dunno. I only came 'cause Isabelle said you told me to be here."

"What?" Magnus took his head out of his hands. The noise was bothering him, especially the kareoke that the blonde woman and a guy with a buttchin were singing. He could host a party a week, but roller-skating rinks he did not do. "Isabelle told me _you_ wanted _me_ here!"

Magnus shook his head as Alec started to giggle, and soon they were both laughing. "Why are you so happy?" The warlock asked. The Shadowhunter had been unusually lighthearted the whole day.

Alec leaned his head onto his boyfriend's shoulder. He could smell the fragrance that Magnus had bought because Orlando Bloom was advertising it on the TV. Orange, or something. Whatever it was, it smelled good. "You make me happy." He stated.

Magnus wouldn't admit it, but hearing Alec say things like that never ceased to bring a smile to his face and a warm feeling to his heart. It really brought to light how far their relationship had progressed. Alec was even okay with a little PDA now and then, to Magnus' delight.

At that moment, Alec's sister, Isabelle, pulled up on her rollerskates. She was wearing a black T-shirt and a short, pleated skirt. Alec had complained about the length of the skirt in his brotherly way before they left. Isabelle's long hair was pulled into a ponytail that whipped around when she spun. She leaned over the railing to smile at the couple. "Come on, guys! Get out here!" She exclaimed, gesturing to the people skating around in wide circles around the rink. This was not Magnus' idea of a good time. How many people with weird foot diseases had worn those skates before?

Alec shrugged while Magnus shook his head. "There is _no_ chance," The warlock said in a no-nonsense tone.

Alec saw his sister about to protest, and cut her off by getting her attention from behind Magnus' back. 'I'll get him out there,' he mouthed, and Isabelle flashed him a grin before gracefully skating off into the croud of bodies and bright lights.

"Alright, she was suspiciously agreeable about that." Magnus said warily as he turned to face Alec. The Shadowhunter looked at him with bright blue eyes.

"Why won't you skate with me?" He asked abruptly.

"It's not that I don't want to skate with _you_, it's just..." Magnus' speech peetered off as Alec brought his hand up around Magnus' neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He kept their faces together as he looked into the Warlock's cat eyes. "Alec..."

Alec interrupted him once again by whispering "please?" onto Magnus' slightly parted mouth, the word making their lips brush lightly. He kissed him again.

Magnus hadn't had any idea that Alec could be this seductively persuasive and he was having a tough time resisting. Finally, the music and lights, Alec's mouth on his, the blue-eyed looks, and the publicity of it all made Magnus cave in. "Fine." He muttered. He felt Alec smile into another kiss and then he was being pulled up by the strong Shadowhunter.

Alec led Magnus to the counter and they got their skates-brightly coloured things with velcro and four wheels on each foot-from a greasy looking old man. Magnus was a little disgusted, but he put the things on anyway. Oh, the things he did for this boy.

With te swift grace of a Nephilim, Alec stood up and offered his hand to Magnus. The warlock hesitated, "Alec...I can't skate." He confessed.

Alec, still smiling, just shrugged. "I don't care," He stated, "Most of the people out there can hardly skate." He gestured to the rink where the croud of skaters rolled in circles.

Magnus sighed, though. "I just...I don't want to embarrass myself. I don't like to do anything that makes me look foolish." He stared at his purple nail polish. He knew that he was being vain and unfair to Alec, so it surprised him when the Shadowhunter sat down beside him and took one of his hands.

"Magnus, come on," He said, running his thumb gently over the back of his long-fingered hand. "The people out there aren't going to see the High Warlock of Brooklyn stumbling and making a fool of himself. I wouldn't humiliate you." He held the Warlock's golden-green gaze as he interlaced their fingers. "They're just going to see a happy couple having a good time at a freaking roller rink." He smiled again and looked out on to the rink. "Anyway, it's couples night, so everyone would rather concentrate on their partner than anyone else's. Even though mine is so much better looking than their's." Magnus still looked unsure, so Alec touched their foreheads together once more and looked into his eyes. "I won't let you fall." He murmured.

Magnus, now embarrassed by the attention and how he had made a big deal of this, blushed. "Okay," He said, and his boyfriend stood, pulling the taller man up with him.

Alec hugged him briefly, then led him to the entrance. "Let's go."

They started off slowly, keeping to the edge and out of everyone's way, with Alec's arm wrapped around Magnus' wast for support. Magnus was really not good at this at all. He kept stumbling and cursing when he felt like he was going to fall, but he never did. Alec always had an arm ready to support him and a smile when he said "I've got you." And, although Magnus hated every monute of it, he loved every moment, too.

Isabelle skated her way up to them, after about a lap. 'Why, hello boys!" She exclaimed.

Magnus just glared and nearly fell again, but Alec-while holding Magnus upright-said "Hey Isabelle."

Isabelle had never seen Magnus blush or do something ungraceful, and he was doing a lot of both now. She couldn't help but laugh. "Having troubles, Magnus?" She asked innocently.

"Shut up." Magnus growled. Clary and Jace skated by and waved at the group, causing Magnus to bury his face in Alec's shoulder. "I'm never listening to you again." He muttered half-heartedly into the black fabric of Alec's sweater.

Alec, knowing that Magnus didn't mean it, kissed the top of his head and then told Isabelle to scram. Magnus looked up from where he was pressed against Alec's chest. "We've switched places." He stated. Alec gave him a confused look. Magnus poked him in the chest. "How come you're so confident? Usually, that's me. And I am a blushing, sullen wreck, which is usually more of your style."

"Hey!" Alec tried to look insulted, but was laughing, so he couldn't quite pull it off. He started to slowly skate backwards until he and Magnus were two arm-lengths apart, connected only by their joined hands. As they made their way around another lap, Alec noticed that they were getting a few looks, but not many. There were some same-sex couples skating there too and no one really cared.

Magnus seemed to be doing okay, so Alec slowly relinquished his grip on the Warlock's hands until Magnus was skating on his own. He looked terrified, but he managed to stay on his feet for a few moments. Alec was feircly proud of Magnus, like a parent seeing their kid ride a bike for the first time. Then, Magnus lost his balance and ran into Alec, causing them both to sprawl to the floor. Alec laughed and kissed him on the nose. "Have you had enough?" Alec asked.

"Yes!" Magnus shouted over the music, and Alec laughed with him before helping him up and out of the rink.

When they sat back down, Magnus leaned into Alec and thanked him. Magnus knew that, if he fell, Alec would be there to catch him.

**Author's Second Note: Yay for confident Alec and mindless fluff! Review?**  
><strong>P.S. Did anyone catch the Glee referance?<strong>

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


End file.
